Until The End
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Ryan has to go undercover, but without his partner and good friend Esposito. How will Esposito react when he gets this news? no slashes
1. Chapter 1

"No I am not having this Ryan!" Esposito all but screamed at Ryan. "I am going with you and that's that!" Ryan just sighed; he knew telling Esposito that he was going undercover without him was going to be hard. But with Esposito screaming and shouting at him only made it much worse. "Look Esposito…"

"Don't start that look Esposito thing; I am not having you go undercover without backup, let alone without me!" Esposito watched as Ryan couldn't meet his gaze. Ever since Jerry Tyson had knocked Ryan unconscious Esposito felt guilty that he wasn't there for Ryan, now Esposito made sure he was always there for Ryan, no matter what.

Ryan felt guilty when he looked at Esposito's expression, it was mixed with worry and frustration. Esposito was his partner, his best friend and brother. He hated telling Esposito that he wasn't needed. Which was actually a lie, Ryan needed him, but orders were orders and the Captain had said only one detective was needed for the undercover operation and that detective was Ryan. Ryan was going undercover for a couple of months and had to go without contacting anyone at the precinct, he hadn't told Esposito that part. Ryan knew that the only way to get Esposito to back off was if Ryan shouted back. So for the first time since they had been partners Ryan squared his shoulders, looked Esposito in the eye and forcibly said "I have been ordered to do this by myself, so I _am_ going to do this by myself and you can't do anything to stop me" Ryan hated seeing the hurt look in Esposito's eyes, but it had to be said. "But Ryan I am with you until the wheels fall off"

"I know Esposito, but I have to do this"

"But look what happened when you and Castle went to see Tyson-"

"Oh, so now your pulling the look what happened when you were on your own and you failed card, are you?" Ryan yelled, he hated being reminded that because of him Tyson took his badge and gun.

Esposito regretted mentioning Tyson as soon as he said it. He knew that was a sore spot for Ryan, but he just didn't want him going alone. He just stood there helpless as Ryan picked up his keys and jacket and walked out of the precinct. Esposito had no idea that he was going to go a couple of months without speaking to his partner. When he did find out from Beckett, he was furious, but by that time he had no idea how to get hold of Ryan. His partner had slipped of his radar. Something he thought would and could never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was in a deserted warehouse, he was going to meet the rest of Mickey Anderson's gang. This gang always popped up on the homicide and narcotics departments' desk, and seeing as he had served with the narcotics and was presently on the homicide team he had been picked for this assignment. He had been undercover for two months steadily gaining Mickey's trust. He had a new temporary apartment in downtown Manhattan, new cell phone and no Esposito. He felt bad about how they had parted but it was the only way to stop Esposito from following him. "This is Harry Parks, Louie Forster and Wayne Saxon" the three men nodded their head at Ryan and Mickey continued "guys this here is Kyle James" Ryan nodded at the three men. Mickey had just started discussing what their new plan would be when they heard a cry from outside "THIS IS THE POLICE YOU ARE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Ryan's stomach flipped, he knew that voice it was Esposito. He wondered what the hell his partner was doing here when he remembered Mickey saying that he had to kill the fourth member of his gang for being sloppy. "Mickey are you sure bout Kyle here being clean?" asked Wayne

"Sure I am sure, he's clean" came the reply. _If only you knew_ thought Ryan trying to stifle a snigger. This guy wasn't as bright as he thought. There was a loud bang against the doors. "Right split up and head to my apartment to meet up" said Mickey. The gang nodded and headed for the different fire exits. As Ryan was about to head to an exit on his left. The main door flung open and he found himself looking down the barrel of Esposito's gun. He then saw the look on Esposito's face, it was sheer horror.

Esposito found himself pointing his gun at his partner. He had no idea that Ryan was undercover with the suspect of his murder case. He hadn't seen Ryan in two months, all he wanted to do was go over to Ryan and give him a pat on the back as a way of saying sorry for the way they parted. Then Esposito saw Ryan turn when the suspect, Mickey Anderson shouted "Kyle you idiot run!" Ryan than span on his heels and legged it with Anderson right behind him. Esposito found himself chaseing Ryan and Anderson out of the warehouse and down a back alley. Anderson turned off and Beckett followed him, she hadn't seen Ryan. Esposito caught up with Ryan as Ryan ran into a dead end. Ryan's eyes darted from side to side, reminding Esposito of a cornered rabbit trying to escape. "It's me Ryan, why are you trying to get away from me?" Esposito was hurt that all Ryan wanted to do was get away from him. "Esposito I have only just met the rest of Anderson's gang, one of them suspected me when you called to them I have to keep up my act." Then they heard Anderson nearby calling for Ryan. "You're gonna have to hit me Esposito"

"_What_! Why do I have to do that?"

"Just do it!" and Ryan lunged at Esposito, he didn't want to, but he didn't want Mickey finding out he was actually a cop.

To Esposito's horror when Ryan lunged at him he found himself hitting back. His instinct was screaming at him to stop hitting Ryan, but he knew with Anderson so close Ryan couldn't afford to have his cover blown. Ryan pushed Esposito back against a wall, gave a slight nod and legged it. Esposito was shocked to see what he had done to Ryan. He'd given him a bleeding nose, a cut lip and a few bruises that were just forming. He hoped Ryan's operation would end soon so he could see his best friend again. Montgomery had assigned him a temporary partner while Ryan was away. It's not that he didn't like his temporary partner, it's just he wasn't Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was gathered with Mickey, Louis, Harry and Wayne at the back of a shop. Mickey had got a new shipment and was planning on selling it to some nineteen years olds. Before he had entered the shop Ryan quickly called Esposito and didn't hang up so Esposito could trace his call. He was just waiting for Esposito and the back up to arrive and then he could be back at the precinct with his partner. However Mickey was about to put a spanner in the works. "Right guys lets go"

"Wait, I thought the kids were meeting us here!"

"Change of plan Kyle" Ryan realized there was nothing for it; he would have to expose his cover, hoping that in the time his distraction took place Esposito would have arrived.

"My name isn't Kyle James, Mickey. It's Kevin Ryan and I'm an NYPD Detective here to bust up your little operation" if it hadn't been such a serious situation Ryan would have laughed at the dumbstruck faces in front of him.

"_You're a cop!_" yelled Louis.

"Yeah I am and the backup is on the way", just as Ryan said that Esposito and the backup burst through the door. Mickey ran straight for the back door with Ryan right behind him, with Esposito following behind. Esposito ran down a street making sure Ryan was still in his sight, he heard Ryan shout "STOP MICKEY!" To Esposito's horror Mickey spun round and fired two shots. The next few seconds felt like minutes to Esposito. He watched as Ryan crumpled to the floor. Mickey was caught by the backup and dragged away. But Esposito didn't care about that, he ran to Ryan who was lying on his side in the middle of the street. Esposito knelt beside him and saw his eyes were closed. "Ryan? Ryan? Kevin open your eyes, come on bro!" As he carefully turned Ryan onto his back, he saw Ryan's white shirt stained by a rapidly growing patch of red. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it on Ryan's lower chest. "Uhh" Esposito looked to Ryan's face when he heard the moan. He saw his partners eyes flicker. "Javier…"

"Yeah bro?" Esposito was desperate for Ryan to keep talking. Ryan let out another moan, but this one was weaker than the first. "Javi… I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For shouting at you back at the precinct-"

"Now you listen to me Kevin, you have nothing to be sorry for" Esposito looked down into his partners pain filled eyes. He saw Ryan's eyes start to close, he shook Ryan's shoulder carefully "come on Kev stay with me, help will be here soon" Ryan's eyes flickered up at him. "Jav… Javi… uhh…" Then Ryan's eyes started to close and when they did Ryan's breathing became more ragged. Esposito looked around for the EMT's and when he saw them he gestured with his head to hurry up. Esposito went in the ambulance with Ryan, he kept kicking himself that he wasn't quick enough to help Ryan. He knew Ryan was strong, but even he was worried about Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan heard taping, he also felt himself propped up against some pillows. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy to prise open. Until he heard whoever was tapping asking "Doc when do you think he'll wake up, it's been two days" he knew that voice. It was Esposito. This made him more determined to open his eyes. As his eyes flickered open he murmured "Javier" he heard the scraping of a chair and looked up to see Esposito smiling down at him. "Hey there bro, you had me worried"

"Sorry"

Esposito sighed, "Again with the sorry, gees Kev will you stop saying sorry for once in your life!" Ryan just laughed, and then he winced. At once Esposito was asking him "what's wrong?" Ryan just looked at him and said holding his side "don't make me laugh it hurts!" Esposito just laughed back. He was pleased to see Ryan laughing again.

################

Ryan was in the hospital for six weeks, on sick leave for two months. Then it was time for him to return to the precinct. As Ryan stepped out of the elevator he stopped and looked around. He'd missed this place; he walked over to his desk on the way nodding to colleges glad to see him back. As he was shuffling the files on his desk he heard a voice say "hey bro" he turned around to face Esposito, but he had turned to fast and a sharp pain in his chest fired up, he gasped and Esposito was crouching by his side in an instant. "Are you sure you should be back bro?" asked Esposito.

Ryan looked at Esposito and said "I got so bored sat at home doing nothing, thought I might as well come back". Ryan slowing sat up in his chair and sighed. He spun his chair back to his desk and carried on with what he had been doing. Esposito wasn't fooled, he knew Ryan should have stayed at home, but he was so pleased to have his partner back he went to his desk and he and Ryan started up their usual banter. Things were finally going back to normal.


End file.
